


still dancing with your ghosts (sleeping with your memories)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Force Ghost(s), Gen, POV Second Person, rated mature to be cautious because of mentioned background violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Everyone knows about the Massacre, and how no Jedi made it out alive.The Jedi refuse to let anyone forget.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	still dancing with your ghosts (sleeping with your memories)

Everyone learns about the Massacre in school; those that have a chance to go to school, of course. Maybe you don’t. You still learn about it; it’s impossible not to know, even on the deepest levels of Coruscant.

The Emperor says it was justified. He says the Jedi were out of control, they were wrestling for power, and they had to be put down like dogs. Taken out back and shot.

None of them survived. Not the smallest, the children rumored to be in the Temple, and not the greatest of them, Kenobi and Skywalker killed together. You’ve seen some of the pictures, your dad showed you, a small green corpse, a mess of carnage fallen from above, the wreckage of a fighter jet on a far-off planet. That was when your mom came into the room and started yelling at him for showing you, and you scurried off before either of them could turn on you.

Still. Everyone knows.

Because you’ve seen them.

The Jedi are still here, still roaming the streets of Coruscant. Children will stop and ask to join ball games. Older teens, running through the streets with babies strapped to their chests. Adults who do their best to help those in need.

All of them a bright, glowing blue.

When the ‘troopers come by, they all disappear. It’s almost an early warning signal, time to get out when the Jedi go.

Everyone knows, too, that you shouldn’t mention the Emperor around the Jedi. That their glow, that comforting soft blue, will start to bleed, shift, and they’ll shimmer yellow, orange, red. They’re everywhere, but they mass together the closer you get to the Imperial Palace. Some nights, the front of the palace is nothing but orange and blue, ghosts slipping through closed doors and windows, flashing around corners just in time for ‘troopers to catch the barest glimpse.

And the Emperor.

The more years that go by, the more child ghosts that appear, the more he deteriorates. There’s one year where your cousin pressured you into being a runner for a job (just one, he’d promised, and you wanted to spit in his face but you needed the money) and you nearly get caught. You fall, you twist your ankle down a dead-end alley, and you know the ‘troopers are right behind you, you’re going to get the blame your stupid cousin deserves, and if you’re lucky, it’ll be a quick blaster to the head.

But then they appear, Kenobi and Skywalker, with two children chasing around their ankles, and they help boost you up and over the wall, away from your pursuers. One of the kids manages to dim his light (the girl just glows brighter) and he helps you hobble off, almost appearing normal without the usual Jedi glow.

That year was the last time anyone saw the Emperor outside of the Palace. He stepped out for his usual yearly speech and was met with an unshifting wall of blue. He took one step forward and so did they, shifting to red quicker than anyone could blink. He tried to stand his ground, but they kept moving forward, pressing in, all of them speaking words that could have been quiet but were ear-piercing with their number. The ‘troopers tried to shoot, but their blasters just went right through the Jedi, and if a Jedi touched a ‘trooper, they would slump to the ground like they had been shot by one of their own weapons.

So he shuts himself in, keeps his doors closed as if that can stop a Jedi from getting to where they want to be, and if he deigns to speak to the people, it’s over a vid feed, although one that flickers and shudders, shows phantoms behind him that he doesn’t react to.

“He wanted the power of the Force,” One little child tells you, when you find her all alone and offer to take her to find another Jedi. Her hand is warm in yours, but not like a real hand, more like holding a light, as if you could cup the sun in your hands. It hurts.

You don’t let go.

“We’re just showing him what that really means,” She giggles, hugging your leg and running off to a glowing teen with a shout of greeting before you can respond.

A vid circulates the net for a few hours before the original is taken down. Skywalker, refusing to bend the knee.

Kenobi, entering the room just in time to see his fellow General die.

Audio files (also hunted down quickly) of the late and adored Senator Amidala, pleading for the lives of her newborn children.

It’s just another nail in his coffin when the Emperor’s voice is heard in all three, ordering no mercy (and cutting down the Generals himself).

Glowing ‘troopers have begun appearing as well, but after they were met with fear, they started taking off their helmets, revealing identical, though kind, faces. These are the Jedi’s troopers, dedicated to carrying out the same missions the Jedi themselves are undertaking, and as they appear, the children circulate more, until it is just as common to see a glowing trooper carrying a small child as it is to see a teen. Especially those two you glimpsed with Kenobi and Skywalker; always a boy and girl, though that is the only static thing about them, sometimes babes, sometimes children, even, once or twice, full-grown adults, ethereally beautiful (especially for the knowing that they never grew up).

They stick to the Emperor more and more, close to the Palace-that-was-theirs, grinning when he can’t shoo them away. The day of the Massacre, the Force screamed in agony for her children joining her too soon. And Jedi, they’re not meant to focus on revenge, or to take pleasure in another’s pain. But they’re not really Jedi anymore, are they? Just the ghosts that once were, that could have been. Children that were forced to become what they weren’t meant to be.

Sometimes, though, a Jedi will - slip. A hand reaches out, just bone, no skin nor muscle where it’s meant to be. You’ll get a glimpse out of the corner of your eye, and when you turn and look, they’re horribly mangled, limbs twisted and torn, blood pooling around their feet.

Everyone knows about the Massacre, and how no Jedi made it out alive.

The Jedi refuse to let anyone forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ghost AU. IDK, just a bit of fun. So yeah, every single one of the Jedi was killed, and every single one of them is now haunting Sidious, just waiting for him to die.  
> Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
> Feel free to come catch me on [tumblr](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> Love you all and I will see you later!


End file.
